The Friendship of You and Me
by Mitsuki-Tsuyu
Summary: he was my best friend... until i found out what happened nine years ago. then i left him.. a story of neji


Disclaimer...I don't own Naruto...

only this story

**Chapter 1.**

In the dead of night, the soft hoot of an owl could be heard along with the continuous flapping of bat's wings, if you were quiet…

Unfortunately, the word "quiet" was not in the vocabulary of the two families arguing, the Hyuugas and mine, the Tsukis, that night. Of course, those who were arguing were adults. Us kids were still in bed dreaming about lollipops and sweets. But none the less, they were arguing.

"What makes you think that you are allowed to make a connection to the house?" Tsuki Hideki was asking the Hyuugas sternly.

"And especially without our permission." Tsuki Ame was completely angry. "Bakas."

Obviously, everyone would have thought that the Tsukis were the righteous people.

"Look, we are only trying to help you alright?" Head Hyuuga was telling them.

"That's right. If your family wants to make friends or needs help, we're always here for you." His wife was smiling, attempting to create a good mood towards them. And it wasn't working. The males of the two families were short-lived and just that single quote started them in a really bad mood.

"WE DON'T WANT TO GET HELP OFF SOME WEIRDOS WHO THINK THEY ARE SO SUPERIOR!" that was going to be Hideki's last sentence of his life, because the head Hyuuga had already stuck two fingers straight towards his heart.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKI-" and that was the last quote heard from Ame. The other two fingers from the other hand were pointing to her heart.

"That wasn't a good idea. Their daughter is only four and now lives with no relatives. And orphan." His wife was saying to him. Shaking her head at the two dead bodies lying in front of her feet.

I, Tsuki Tsuyu, was still dreaming happily. Not aware that since that moment, my life would be changed forever. I was an orphan now and that was how my parents were murdered. Nine years ago.

I woke up the next morning, ready to tell okaa-san and otoo-san about my nice dreams. But instead of finding them, I found four sheets on the desk. A funeral invitation. A statement of inheritance. The will of my parents. An introduction to the orphanage.

I didn't even have to look at three of them to know what happened.

I stood staring at them. Not knowing what to do. I decided to run away from this place. With tears pouring from my eyes.

I ran out the door, towards the forest. The place where my dad taught me to go if you were sad. I ran for it. Hoping no one would see me. Except, that wasn't happening. I bumped into a boy my age, and we both fell on the ground with an "oof".

" Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" I shouted and ran hoping he didn't see my face.

I got to the forest and started wailing under a tree. No, it was my tree. My special tree.

" No tears left huh?" it was the same boy that I knocked over. He must've ran with me here.

I nodded.

"Here." He gave me a tissue. He made a quick introduction of himself. He was the same age and his name was…

Neji.

"How old are you? And who are you? And what's wrong?"

I told him everything. Starting from what happened since I woke up. By the time I got to the four sheets, I was crying all over again.

He handed me another tissue.

" Hey, you know, my chichi is dead too. And I know who did it."

I looked up at him. At least he still had a mum.

Before long, night fell over the skies. Pinned up with stars.

"Your parents are up there too. With my dad."

That made me smile. I knew they would be safe up there.

I got up from my spot and smiled to him.

"Thanks Neji-kun. It gave me all the courage to face my future." And started walking towards the village again.

"No. how about dinner with my family? I need an explanation as to why I'm late home anyway. You could do some help."

Well, I had to agree.

I couldn't cook.

He was a friend.

I couldn't imagine him having to explain to his relatives about why he was late home while they look at him in doubt.

At his place, we were greeted by " Neji. Where were you? We were so worried!" and "Who is this girl?" and "Neji! You don't bring strangers home."

Any normal kid would have completely freaked out and cried by now. But he had immensely strong courage and patience to tell them to shut up and tell the whole story.

" So… little girl. Who are you?" was his uncle's reply.

"I'm four and my name is Tsuki Tsuyu."

There was a long, long awkward silence in the Hyuugas' residence.

I stayed for dinner anyway and since then, Neji and I became besties. Trained together at school, along with his cousin Hinata. Walked to school together. Did homework together. Had numerous sleepovers too.

We were inseparable.

Even if he was a guy and I was a girl,

We were still best friends.

No matter what.

Author's notes: There. Chapter one is up! read and review! PLEASE!!


End file.
